Help from the Past
by Zela3
Summary: Rated T for now, but I don't really have much up there, its a HPLOTR xover,R&R. Harry goes very far back in time, read and find out why, how, and who got him there. I know this isn't much of a summery, but if I write more it'll give the story away.
1. Prologue: Flash backs

A/N: Well this is a LOTR/ Harry Potter crossover fic… It's starting off with the Lord of the Rings part though… anyways as I see it, Saruman was corrupted by that orb thingy and Sauron had one too then, he changed. I also think that if Saruman were told he had to go back to middle earth to finish something, and help the fellowship, he would be given a second chance of sorts, and allowed back (just like Gandalf was allowed back…).

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary, I mean it's the same every time, oh well I guess it doesn't hurt… I do **NOT** own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I am **ONLY** barrowing the characters, to make my own story with them!! Well there you have it my lovely disclaimer… I wish I did own them though… oh well, can't have everything you want… I guess I'd better start the story now…

**Prologue **

"Elrond, friends, as you probably know, I am Gandalf the white, and as much as I'd like to think that this war was the last thing I did here, or any of us more magical folk did here, I was wrong," at this statement the elves and wizards (of the last council on middle earth) started to whisper.

"Gandalf, my old friend, what do you mean? We were just about to leave for Valinor tomorrow. We can't just abandon our journey; I mean it would, after all, take centuries for the boats to come back. The one's that are staying here on middle earth, are all fine, what could possibly detain us here any longer that we need to see to right away?" Elrond, the obvious leader of the few elves in the council, asked of the old wizard.

"(Sigh…) Elrond it has nothing to do with the ones of this time, but of a young wizard quite far into the future." Gandalf stated all this with a familiar twinkle in his eyes (hint, hint, Gandalf, and Dumbledore, have the same twinkle in their eyes).

"And may I ask why we have to trouble ourselves with people from the future?" Reasonably asked Elrond considering that he had no idea what was going on.

"Let me explain Gandalf," said another wizard also in white who then paused enough to see him nod and then continued. "As I was looking into the future, to see if Sauron was truly gone (he did come back once after all… one can't be too careful anyways), I stumbled upon a particular scene which disturbed me. Now as you all know the future is a tricky thing and can be changed by one person's actions and decisions in life. (Here they all nodded clearly following him) Now here was one thing that I saw that was definitely going to happen, one powerful wizard going dark, and killing (trying to actually) almost every one in his path. Everyone except one small boy who would then take on the responsibility of either defeating him, or die trying, kind of like young Frodo here but with one exception, he is the _only __one_who _can _defeat this… this monster. His parents will die protecting him, and you all know what this ancient magic does to the person being protected… well, actually I know it only happens if you have a parent who's elfin , but his mother is part elf." At this the council fell silent. Frodo being the first to speak up asked, "So Saruman is there any way we can help him. I'm guessing he had a pretty hard time. I mean, who takes care of him now and…" Gandalf interrupted him here, and explained, "At this time his world (future) is going at the same rate as this one (past), as if two times are at exactly the same time, but at the same time he's still in the future. (A/N: Sorry if this is kind of confusing… it made sense in my head at least…) I have a feeling that this is because the fates and all of Vallar are waiting for our conclusion to what we should do." Gandalf finished as Saruman took over. "As for your other question, that would be his horrid Aunt and Uncle. They all, including his cousin, treat him like dirt, they treat him worse than I did of Wormtoung. He gets 'into trouble' for the smallest of things, like being better than his cousin at there studies." At this a silence fell over the council that Gandalf had called. "Besides this," Saruman continued breaking the silence, "you (turns to Elrond) are related to him, threw his mother if I'm not mistaken. Thought he's only part elf mind you and he himself doesn't yet know this seeing as we all left. As it is no one knows that high elves really did exist before. We can only hope that no one believes the old folks who tell story's of this time, when we all roamed the earth in relative peace, and if they do believe the 'old wives tales', as they've come to be called, that they aren't on the dark side." Another silence fell on them, and this time it was Elrond who broke it, saying "All right, you've convinced me Saruman the Gray (he he, I couldn't resist…) but we'll be going to Vallanor after we tell him, and train him. This shall be our last deed here in middle earth soon to be called only Earth"

A/N: Well, do tell me what you think about this, I recently read the books and that was after I'd already written quite a bit of this fic. Err… I wasn't implying that Sauron would be able to come back, but they don't want to leave and then have someone create a spell that lets them bring him back, no matter how far fetched that seemed, and they wanted to see for themselves that he's gone, sort of like to make it seem more real to them… Anyways , please R&R it will help me to update soon… well I'm off to type up the 1st chappy


	2. Chapter 1: The Stranger

A/N: Well, I hope you liked the prologue, now, as I said I would, I've typed up the real first chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and someone reminded me that Saruman had been going dark before he got the Palantir, and well, considering I started to write this before I read the books, I think if I changed it now, it really wouldn't work, so, lets just say that for the sake of this story Saruman started to go dark when he got the Palantir….Because as I said the story wouldn't work anyways, and I'm sorry for those of you who hate people who change the books to fit there needs, but according to the movies, you really can't tell, and when I started writing this, that was what I was going by…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or LOTR by any means, blah, blah, blah.

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

Harry woke with a start, now _that _was a weird dream. It seemed as if they were talking about him…but it just seemed so…I don't know…so unreal. Probably just an ordinary dream, I mean Harry _had_ just lost his Godfather and was in a pretty bad mood. It was probably just his subconscious trying to get his mind off of Sirius. 'Yeah, that's it' thought Harry to himself as he dismissed the thought and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

!HP!HP!HP!HP!HP!HP(wouldn't let me use any other break)!HP!HP!HP!HP!HP!HP!

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Harry's Aunt Petunia waking him with a jump. He'd forgotten the dream by now anyways, so without another thought, he jumped out of bed and ran all the way down stairs. Yesterday they'd made him mow the lawn, and do a number of pointless tasks until he was so exhausted. (Those tasks included writing to the order while hovering over his shoulder to make sure he only wrote good things about them.) So he'd fallen asleep with his clothes on. Dudley was still taking the, rather pointless, diet as he was also still sneaking food and junk food when he wasn't with his parents. Harry unfortunately didn't have that option, so he got a piece of bread and a half full glass of water. Cringing a little at the bad taste, he ate it, knowing that it was probably the only edible substance until lunch that he was going to have. "Harry, when you're done, I'd 'like' you go outside and paint the fence. Now move!" shouted Petunia and Vernon whom had spoken at the exact same time.

Now, normally Harry wouldn't have minded so much, but first you have to realize that it was the middle of August, and extremely hot out. People were advised to not do anything strenuous outside without a good deal of water in them, or at least a cooling spell if you happened to be a wizard. However, seeing as Harry wasn't yet allowed to do magic outside of school, and he wasn't exactly in a life or death situation, he was pretty much on his own with this one. As it was, arguing with his relatives wasn't the best thing to do as he'd just get into even more trouble, and get more work. So you'd probably be surprised (maybe not…) that Harry went out just grumbling a little bit about how hot it was.

LOTR!LOTR!LOTR!LOTR!LOTR!LOTR!LOTR!LOTR! LOTR!LOTR! LOTR!LOTR!

Harry was still painting the big fence when he suddenly got slightly dizzy, so he did what any normal person would do; sit down. Later, after he had finished painting the outside parts of the fence, his aunt hollered out "BOY, YOU'D BETTER HAVE PAINTED THE INSIDE PART OF THAT DAMM FENCE BY THE TIME YOUR UNCLE COMES BACK FROM WORK!" He sighed, as he was about to collapse from the heat, and lock of water, he looked longingly at the door to the house. All of a sudden his scar started to throb with pain. He looked around worriedly for any Death Eaters, but when he didn't see any, he concentrated on what Voldemort was feeling; happiness, and knew that it couldn't be good for the light side. With a sigh he went inside to get to the house and stumbled into the bathroom to grab two aspirin seeing as that was the only thing he could find that might help with the pain. As he walked back outside he started to mumble to himself "stupid hot day! Bloody stupid bloody annoying fence, why did my scar have to start hurting now, and where are the bloody stupid order when you need them anyways, didn't they promise to check up on me! I mean the summer's almost over!" and went on and on about how stupid the order was, and how it was almost the end of August. Though, after ranting for a bit, he did seem to calm down a bit, and so he started to paint again.

Just when he turned around to dip the brush into the paint can (that was right behind him) a blinding silvery light appeared in front of him. When his vision cleared, he saw an old man standing in front of him whom appeared to be older than even Albus Dumbledore! Though, he did look kind of like Professor Snape…what with the black cloths and all... and his appearance in general looked like Snape's. The silence was suddenly broken, and Harry was broken out of his trance like state as he fumbled for his wand. While Harry fumbled around for his wand, the Snape look alike went slowly towards him, saying "Come now Harry, we shall take a little trip though time hmm…" and placed one hand on the top gem in his staff, and the other on Harry's shoulder. In a flash of bright silver light, they were gone from number 4 Private Drive, and, as soon as the stranger had made that flash of light Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

!HP!LOTR! HP!LOTR! HP!LOTR! HP!LOTR! HP!LOTR! HP!LOTR! HP!LOTR!

_End of Chapter_

A/N: Well, that's it for now… I hopped you liked it, and read the IMPORTAINT message at the top about why I even have Saruman in this.

Harry: hm…aren't you forgetting something?

Me: like what?

Harry: Oh you know, maybe actually acknowledging the beta whom corrected this. Or maybe even the people whom reviewed the last chapter.

Me: oh right, and thanks to my beta Tetsurga, and thanks to the two reviewers Velox Argentum and JuMiKu who actually reviewed! I hope you people who are reading this now though review and tell me if you like it or if you think I should stop…because then I wont bother typing up the next chapter…so pretty much, I want your opinion…though, if even one person wants me to continue, then I'll probably continue anyways…


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter…it's a little late, but it took a while to type it up. Anyways please review at the end to tell me what you think of this chapter, and any other comments you might have…um…any flames will be used to toast marshmallows for some smores that I'll gladly share with my beta! So, on with the story!

Chapter 2: Questions & Answers

Harry cautiously opened his eyes, expecting to see either his bed on Private Drive, or the Hogwarts dorm room, only to see a big four-poster bed in a room that was a weird silvery blue color. It had a desk with a mirror and a plant was left out on the desk. He had a wardrobe, which if he looked in, he saw, what looked to him like some weird looking cloths. The bed was very warm and comfortable and his glasses had been on the small table by the bed. After looking around he chouse some cloths from the closet because he couldn't find the clothes he had with him before. Harry quickly noticed his wand was also on the little table near the bed. He picked it up and turned around to come face to face with two white-hared robed people. The main 3 differences were that one had long hair, a long beard, and a black staff and robe, and the other had short hair, a short beard, and a white staff and robe.

"Ah, I see the child is up. How do you feel… err… what was your name again?"

"Harry and I feel fine…um where am I? And who are you two?" Harry asked the one with the black staff awkwardly.

"Well first I'd like you to eat this piece of bread, and then I'll answer any questions you have. I'd guess you are hungry." The guy with the black staff said, and after Harry had a nibble of the bread he was full, and so the man with the black staff continued, "Harry, I'm called Saruman, and this here's Gandalf… the elf who's so rudely sneaking up on you is Elrond."

Turning to Elrond Gandalf said, "Elrond could you please not do that, you'll give an old man a heart attack. I'm sure Harry here would appreciate it if you didn't either, since he's in a new land and is on the top of someone's 'to kill list' if you don't remember."

"Right, I forgot that for a second, pardon me, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that Harry." Elrond said to Harry and Gandalf. "Oh, that's ok…" Harry mumbled embarrassed. Elrond interrupted then to continue talking to Harry, "Welcome Harry, my great, great, great… grandson… in fact even I'm not too sure how many greats there are in there… do you Saruman?" he inquired Saruman shrugged and Elrond continued, "Right, so then… welcome to Rivendale, soon to disappear completely from the face of this planet."

Harry stared at him until it finally sunk in that he was part elf and a long ways back in time. Then he started to frown and asked, "So when exactly am I?"

"Great question, unfortunately we're all not too sure though I think somewhere over a thousand century's or so. Although I heard that the humans are planning on starting over at year 1 as soon as we leave so…" the elf trailed off in thought and then muttered something about darn confusing humans and how he'd never figure it out if that's what they did.

"So I did go back in time?"

"Yes Harry you did, so don't worry, it will be a very long time until Voldemort is even born of this planet, so you don't have to worry about things like those pesky visions or even about him just yet. I do believe that you had a dream about us though…" as Harry nodes his head Gandalf continued, "Right, well as you may or may not know we got you here to train you so that you'll have more of a chance against this so called Lord Voldemort."

"So…_when_ exactly am I?" Harry asked in great curiosity.

"Hmm …good question…no one really knows exactly how many years you've gone back…apparently at some point in time the humans of this land started counting the years all over again starting at year 1…and I believe they did this numerous times…hence Elrond not knowing just how many Greats go in between the first one, and grandfather in his title towards you…"

"And for now you can call me grandfather…or great grandfather…which ever one works for you…" Elrond spoke up interrupting Saruman mid sentence. Saruman just glared at him with his onyx black eyes. "As I was saying," Saruman stated "it will be a very long time until this Voldemort creature is even born on this planet, so you shall not have to worry about menial things like your scar or those dreams that you had of him. Though I believe you had dreamt of us…" He trailed off and waited until Harry nodded that he remembered. "Right, well, as you may or may not know, we sent for you so that we could train you. Though, come to think of it, I probably should have left your little friends a note telling them not to worry, but there really wasn't much time…" as he trailed off he seemed to get lost in thought, and all Harry could do at that was blink a few times and then exclaim "Bloody Hell!" once he realized that the order would probably be very angry at him when he got back for not bothering to leave a note.

After explaining that Harry didn't have pointy ears because his human blood dominated his Elfish blood, they then proceeded to tell him that he would have to learn potions, weaponry, magic, the Elfish language, and how to summon plants from the different times seeing as most of them would be extinct in his time period. The catch for that one however would be that every time he summoned a plant from a different time period, he had t exchange it for something that exists in both time periods and that wasn't in danger of going extinct any time soon. Harry thought that dandelions would work seeing as they grew in abundance both here in the old times and in his time.

Gimli, a dwarf, was going to teach him how to make various weapons like swords, daggers, axes, and maces as well as how to make armor. Although, apparently some guy named Frodo was giving Harry a shirt of mithril to take back with him. The rest he would learn from Gandalf, Saruman, and Elrond, including how to make his own bow and arrows to go with it. His weapons training would be given to him by Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. They figured that here, Harry would have time to grieve for his godfather, and think things through including things like what he'll do with his life after Voldemort is dead. So, Harry started to train, and think, and he got to know quite a few of the people living there, and became quite good friends with most of them all the while thinking of the irony of the situation that he'd gotten himself into; the fact that he was probably the only person to ever meet his ancestors and their friends face to face from this far back in time.

Word Count: 1,183 words (just story and not including this or author's notes to the readers) A/n: well, that's it for now…I tried to make it longer than the last few chapters…it just looks long when written out, so…yeah…that's my big excuse for why the other chapters are so short…because when writing it out, I forgot to take into account that it'd be much shorter typed…and so, I have to add some things to make it longer…anyways, you'll get to see what happens in Harry's time next chapter! So, until then!


End file.
